THE BIG LIE !
by Dramione15
Summary: Trixie falls for Timmy. Timmy's parents are supermodels. Timmy is stuck with Vicki. One person planned all of this. But little did the person know the plan would be turned into something crazy and so ODD!
1. Trixie, Mom,Dad & Vicki

**Note: I've never have wrote a story like this. So. Yea. **

Timmy Turner gets of the bus. He runs to the house. It was spring break. No school. Just a great week with his parents. So he thought. He walkes through the door. He see the worst person ever to meet. Vicki.

"What is she doing here?" Timmy asked.

"Your father and I are going to .... a .... business trip." Mrs. Turner said.

"Then why do you have a beach ball?"

"What beach ball?" Mr. and Mrs. Turner both said.

Vicki covered Timmy's mouth. " You two go. Me and the ..... I'm mean Timmy and I are going to have so much fun." The Turners left. Luck was on Timmy's side for Chip was on TV that night. So Vicki would be off his back as long as he left her alone. Opening his door, Timmy hears a loud bang. There was Wanda and Cosmo all in black. "Poof"Wanda called. Timmy didn't say anything just went to his bed and flopped down. Timmy sat there. Finally, Wanda asked....

"What's the matter?"

"Trixie."

"What about her?"

"She....she asked me out."

"She did?! Then why aren't you happy?"

"I don't know. I guess .... It's because I've waited for so long."

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't say anything. I acted like I didn't hear her."

Wanda didn't say anything more. The next day Timmy got up. Vicki had left early yesterday. But hadn't shown up this morning. The door bell was ringing. Timmy didn't know what to do. Wanda looked out the window and said " It's Trixie." Timmy walked slowly down the stairs. Opened the door and let Trixie in. Trixie sat down on the couch and Timmy sat next to her. For a long time no one said anything for a while. Then Trixie got her courage up and was the first one to talk.

"Timmy. I want to talk about yesterday. Why didn't you answer my question?"

"What question?"

"I asked if you would like to go out with me."

"I ...... I do Trixie. But why do you all of a suddenly like me?"

"Really, I've always liked you. But now that the whole world knows about your parents being supermodels. I see no reason to ignore you."

"What?!"

"Didn't you hear? Your parents are all over the news. Your.....your famous Timmy."

Trixie clicked on the news. There Timmy stood looking at his parents coming out of a movie theater. Timmy turned it off. His parents had lied to him. Was he going to be stuck with Vicki Forever? Wanda knew what to do. She turned herself into a woman and lead Trixie out the door. Trixie yelled before Wanda closed the door " CALL ME!" Trixie walked off. Wanda turned back into a fairy and went over to Timmy. "You okay?" she asked. Timmy was so angry. He pushed Wanda away from him and stormed off. Timmy stayed in his room all day. He didn't even realize that Vicki had come by and was burning all his comics. Little did Timmy know that someone had planned this. Planned it all. Timmy never knew that soon his life would change forever.


	2. Losing Fairy Godparents and Poof

Spring Break. It was still spring break. But as hard as Timmy tried he couldn't see how his parents......his parents could become......supermodels. Vicki was acting very odd ever since his parents left. She must of know about it and was trying to be nice to him so she wouldn't get fired. Timmy was getting very angry for Poof wasn't leaving him alone. Cosmo had tried very hard to make Timmy laugh or something. Wanda took Poof and handed him to Cosmo. Wanda started to talk to Timmy but as he didn't say a word just like he didn't for the last week or two. Timmy got tired of having to make a least one wish a day to make sure Cosmo or Wanda didn't exploded. Timmy was talking to himself. When the question came up.......

"Wanda. How come you, Poof and Cosmo are still here?"

"Why would we not be here?"

"My life is great. No more France's. I have Trixie. Vicki isn't wanting to kill me......."

"But sweetie your still unhappy."

Timmy spoke. Not knowing what would happen if he did. " I'm fine. I am happy. I love it here." Loud bang was heard then there was a poof of smoke. There stood a fairy.

"Um. Is there a Timmy Turner here?" The fairy ask.

"I'm Timmy."

"Hi Mike. Your Fairy God ......... Fairy Godparents and the little one will have to come with me."

"Why?!"

"Your happy. Here's your words. I'm fine. I am happy. I love it here."

"No. I'm depressed here I was just ......."

"Leave it. Man, the kids that try to keep there Fairl God parent or parents."

"Please ......" Wanda began.

There was no words. The taxi was outside. After giving Timmy there hug, Wanda,Cosmo and Poof got in the taxi. Poof started to cry. Timmy hide his head but nothing happened. Just Poof crying. Mike got in. "Don't worry kid. They can come see you."

"Really."

"How am I suppose to know?" Mike laughed while getting into the car. Timmy watched until he couldn't see them at all. Getting up the next morning. Vicki was gone like always. Once again Timmy felt lonely. But this time if felt even more lonely. For now he didn't have his Fairy Godparents and Poof to get on his nerves. He didn't have Wanda to cheer him up nor Cosmo.

While Timmy was trying to get his feeling under control. Someone was looking at him. " Camera's set in place. Fairy Godparents and the little one gone. Next we go for the girl, boys. Turner soon will have lost everything. He will soon see that all will come to an end. And he will join us."

"AHH!" Timmy screams. He looks around. " Just a dream."

Is it a dream or reality?


End file.
